Aging, analogous to development, may be referred to as the collective of changes which occur during the entire life span of a biological system. Aging of function, organs and cells, is universal among all multicellular organisms. It has been determined that genes are involved and program a species to a maximum life span characteristic to that species. Proteins, combinations like glycoproteins or lipoproteins, structural proteins, enzymatic proteins and others are also relevant to the aging process. Environmental factors have also been shown to change even an inherited tendency for long life.
In the cross-linking theory of aging, increasing numbers of bonds are formed between critical molecules, wherein molecules such as enzymes, for example, are prevented from performing their cellular functions. Aging produces changes in the processes of cellular genetic information transfer. Age changes have also been found in chromatin structure, in the repair of DNA, in RNA synthesis, as well as in the structure of proteins. Peptide hormone trophic factors, like nerve growth factor (NGF), platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), interferon, interleukins, protons, electrons, trace metals are all important in relation to aging.
When considering the aging process, aging may be thought of as a slow burn of body parts. A type of biological fusion occurs which is similar to thermonuclear fusion, whereby nuclei are fused forming heavier nuclei and releasing energy. Such fusion is responsible for radiation burns, and produces increased scar tissue (granulation tissue). This energy produces heat which increases the agitation of the constituent parts of the biological system. This agitation increases scar tissue because the system must introduce a defensive structure to accommodate the intrusion of increased chaos within the statistical limits of the lattice structure so designated. Normal oxidation-reduction processes produce heat which increases tendency towards chaos, anisotrophy, and disruption of a practical level of being. Chromosomal damage, cross-linking in chromosomes, improper genetic information transfer and improper structures of encoded proteins will lead to an increase in scar tissue production.
Regeneration is essential to the reversal of aging products such as scar tissue. Good nutrition is also advisable to maximize the effects of a program which strives for the increase of life expectancy.
It has been noted that concentration of metal ions increase dramatically with age in cells. Sources of ions like calcium, magnesium, copper, zinc, sodium, potassium are food eaten and air breathed. Excess metal ions or metal ions improperly distributed in the cell will produce genetic information transfer errors.
In the past, a number of procedures have been described which involved the employment of magnetic fields to treat various diseases. Devices for applying electromagnetic energy to living tissue are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,511 to Caesar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,440 to Weissenberg, and U.S. Pat. No. 781,448 to McIntyre. Caesar teaches applying an alternating magnetic field to a localized area, and it is also believed to rely primarily on localized heating (diathermy). Weissenberg teaches application of a low level field and McIntyre teaches applying a homogeneous field to the whole body of a plant or animal, for therapeutic reasons. These patents demonstrate the interest in application of electromagnetic energy to plants and animals for therapeutic reasons, but do not teach any particular means for determining a field strength or frequency that will have any particular beneficial effects. Furthermore, these methods do not specifically address ameliorating the products of aging.
In connection with accelerating healing of traumatic injuries, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,599 and 4,576,172 both to Bentall, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,953 to Kraus et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,369 to Adams et al., induce particular fields for promoting growth of damaged tissue. Bentall teaches RF frequencies and Kraus teaches power line frequencies.
Of course with the variations in power level from diathermy to the microwatt levels of the Bentall patent, and frequencies which vary over similar orders of magnitude, there is no reference that provides any rationale or means for calculating particular magnetic flux densities and alternating polarity field frequencies that will have any particular effect specific to defined elements of the plant or animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,746 to Jacobson, the inventor herein, describes a therapeutic treatment of mammals for disease by subjecting mammals suffering from certain diseases to an alternating magnetic field having flux density and a frequency calculated as a function of the mass of a specified target. The calculation is such to equate the energy of a current electromagnetically induced in the mammal with the gravitational energy for the target genetic material, such that a dual resonance is achieved. The Jacobson patent uses low level mass-characteristic fields and thus avoids disadvantages of prior art methods, characterized by high power, high frequency, and levels not related to target masses.
The Jacobson patent, however, specifically relates to "targets" relative to the diseases disclosed therein and specifically focuses on the disease etiology. The Jacobson patent does not address the "targets" which would be considered fundamental and basic to biological function, the essence of aging, nor does it focus on "multiple targets" necessary for treating the affects of aging. Furthermore, the necessary vibrational energies in the metal ions required to affect aging require flux densities not disclosed or taught by the Jacobson patent. In order to affect aging, it is necessary to target a wide range of critically important molecules, extending to levels lower than the 6.times.10.sup.-10 gauss disclosed in the Jacobson patent.